Dodge-Ed
by UPlover
Summary: Edd is forced to play dodgeball in gym class. What happens when he is the last Ed standing.


The gym teachers whistle blew and the kids lined up. It was a rainy day that spring making them unable to go outside.

"I hope you're ready, kids, because today we are playing dodgeball."

"Alright!" Eddy exclaimed. "It's about time we do something fun around here!"

"Dodging balls is better then dodging old gravy, huh, Double D?" Ed asked nudging his friend.

Edd was pale. He thought he'd never have to play that awful game ever again. It was what changed his whole life.

"Wake up, Double D, you're on our side!" Eddy said slightly whacking his arm.

Maybe he could disappear to the locker room. No, he never skipped a class. Was there anyway to hide himself? Edd reluctantly walked to his side and nervously twiddled his fingers.

"If you are hit, you;re out. If you catch the ball the person threw it is out..."

"Hey, can we begin already?" Eddy yelled impatiently.

Both the teacher and Eddy glared at Eddy.

The teacher blew his whistle and the kids ran to the middle and grabbed a ball as fast as they could.

Edd hung in the back trying not to be noticed. By now, at his old school he'd be pummeled to the ground already.

He remembered how he went insane hitting every kid, pinning them either to the wall or floor. And then his machine backfired making him slam head first into the wall.

"Come on, Double D, get in on this action!" Eddy yelled.

"I'm fine here, Eddy." Edd said.

"Here, take a swig at Kevin. He's gettin' everyone out."

Edd stared at the red ball. He didn't have it in him to hit someone again.

"Fine, I'll do it!" Eddy threw the ball and struck Kevin in the gut. "Ha, you're out, shovel chin!"

Kevin growled at Eddy and went to sit on the side.

"Eddward, join the game or you're getting an F for the day!" the teacher yelled.

Oh dear, Edd said to himself.

He slowly walked further into the battleground where his teammates were slowly being reduced.

"Here's a wopper, Jonny!" Ed yelled.

Jonny turned and caught it. "Ha-ha! Great catch, Plank! Hey, Kevin, you're back in!"

"Kevin? Why did Jonny put Kevin..."

Eddy was hit in the back with a ball and crashed to the floor.

"Ha-ha! You're out dorky!"

Edd's heart dropped. Both Ed and Eddy were out. The only people left on his team were Rolf and two other kids. They were doing find without him. Maybe if he...

Rolf was hit in the stomach. "Sorry, Rolf!" Nazz yelled.

In a matter of seconds the two other kids were out when the ball Kevin threw bounced off both of their heads.

"One dork to go now!" Kevin said with the most intimidating smile.

"Come on, Double D, you can do it!" Ed yelled.

"Don't let shovel chin hit'cha. You got 'im!"

Edd ducked just in time. It slammed against the wall and went rolling passed his legs.

"Get the ball before it passes over the line!" Eddy yelled.

Edd did as he was told. He at least needed to do something to get credit for this day/

He would have made it if his shoelace wasn't untied.

"What are you prayers, dorko?"

The second Edd looked up Kevin pummeled him in the face.

Kevin and Nazz bounced around in excitement.

"Ugh, Double D, what's the matter with you?"

Edd was laying face down on the floor holding his face.

"Eddward, you okay?" The teacher called out.

Ed was first to come to Edd's side. Eddy followed behind still griping about Edd. "Come on, Double D, get up. Quit bein' such a baby."

Edd slowly lifted his face to reveal the bottom half of his face was soaked with blood.

Everyone gasped.

"Can you get up?"

Ed and Eddy lifted their friend to his feet and he leaned against them.

Edd made an icy stare at Kevin. One of his teeth lay on the floor. Edd was almost about to attack Kevin, but something inside him made him calm down. That dark side ruined his life all those years ago. He looked away from Kevin and the tears fell from his eyes.

Edd was taken to the nurse where it took a long time to stop his nose from bleeding.

Ed and Eddy stayed by his side refusing to go back to class. Eddy was quiet. He felt terrible for how he treated Edd.

Edd was closed up in his thoughts repeating that day from the past. This was the same thing that happened. Before he was knocked out, this kid was looking up at him with the most scared look. That's when he looked around at what he did. They all looked as if they were dead, but they weren't.

"I know what'll make Double D feel better. The tickle monster!"

Edd was caught off guard and began laughing. All the Eds were cheered up by this. Edd finally smiled at the two so happy to have friends like these.

"Can you believe they're not going to do anything to Kevin?" Eddy said once the end of the day came. "He deserves a detention for almost breaking your nose."

"Please, Eddy, just let it go." Edd said sounding so drained.

"Well, yah gotta get revenge some how."

"What's Double dweeb gonna do? Shrink me with his shrinkmofier?" Kevin laughed as he walked passed.

"Hey, Kevin, ever go flying with the birds?" Eddy asked.

"No."

"Well here's what it's like!" Eddy punched Kevin into the sky.

"Look at Kevin fly!" Ed exclaimed.

"Eddy, you could get in trouble for doing something like that."

"Yeah, well, who cares. If boxhead gets away with hurting my best friend then it's worth getting in trouble."

Both Eds smiled at Eddy. "Aw, Eddy..."

"But, if you tell anyone I said that, you're going to get another ball to the face!" Eddy threatened in Edd's face.

"Thank you, Eddy."

They walked home in silence each feeling better from the day.


End file.
